


You Should Go Swimming

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, prompt, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: From a prompt. Broken motel AC in the middle of the desert and there's a pool that is supposed be off limits. What is one to do?





	You Should Go Swimming

The heat of the broken air condition was insufferable. It first started in Scully’s motel room. The air condition just coughed out it’s last cold breath before dying completely. She groaned in frustration as the air conditioner’s dying breath woke her out of a dead sleep. She glanced at the angry red numbers glaring right back at her. 1:56 the alarm clock glared back. The desert heat was already eating away at the fading coolness and she cast the blankets aside angrily. She was already silently thanking God that she had the foresight to bring shorts and a tee shirt to sleep in instead of her regular long pajamas.

“For fuck’s sake,” she muttered angrily.

Already with the dying air conditioner, the small desk fan that came from the room had stopped running sometime during the night. Maybe Mulder had…no…no. She could not let her self think like that. The blossoming romance between them was still wild and untested but one thing she been serious about drawing the line while they were on the road. They had to maintain their professionalism. But rules were meant to be broken, right?

Quietly, she got out of bed and grabbed nothing but her room key. The floor was warm and the concrete floor on the outside of the motel room was as well remind her just how hot it still was. In the distance, Scully could hear the wailing of a fading siren. She spied the light reflecting from the closed pool off the walls of the motel. She wished the pool was open, she thought longingly. Sighing once more, she drew her knuckle up to knock lightly against Mulder’s rusty wooden door. Shortly after the first rasp, the door was opened wildly with a shirtless Mulder leaning suggestively against the door frame.

“Scully,” he smiled, “what a surprise.”

“My AC is broken,” she began, catching herself from letting her gaze rake up and down Mulder’s body. “Can I spend the night here?”

“I thought you said no hanky panky while we were out in the field, Scully.”

“This isn’t…Mulder, I’m hot and tired. Now really isn’t the time for it.”

He just gave her a dazzleingly smile and stepped aside so she could enter. She groaned when muggy hair, not much better than her own hell room, hit her face.

“Is your AC broken too?”

He nodded. “Just a lousy desk fan and cold showers.”

“Still better than mine. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“Not at all.” Mulder pursed his lips in thought. “You should go swimming.”

“The pool is closed. Have you not noticed?”

“When has forbidden signs stopped us before, Scully?”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eye once she realized his unspoken plan. “No. Mulder, no.”

“It’s just a little swim, Scully, what could go wrong?”

… .

The cool water was nice against their bare skin as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Mulder pushed off from the side of the pool and slowly floated through the water with her. “I still can’t believe you talked me into this. I haven’t done this since high school.”

“Skinny dipping?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” he whispered seductively.

She chuckled and stole a kiss, feeling empowered with the moment. Suddenly though, they heard other voices beyond the fence. Scully pulled back in alarm as Mulder quickly moved to the edge of the pool. “I swear, Mr. Richards, I saw two young hooligans sneak into the pool area,” an old woman cried. “Who knows what questionable behavior they are is doing.”

“Ethel, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

They both recognized the deep voice of the motel manager. Mulder was already pulling her out of the pool, grabbing their clothes and tossing Scully the towels. She was doing her best to keep from laughing.

“Did you hear that? There’s someone in there, Mr. Richards. I heard splashing.”

“Mulder, hurry up,” she giggled.

He grinned devilishly and grabbed her hand to lead them out the broken fence before the old woman and Mr. Richards caught them in any questionable and scandalous behavior. Her laughter echoed through the parking lot as they streaked back to Mulder’s motel room. She was in fits of laughter as she finally managed to wrap a towel around her in a bad attempt at modesty. Mulder glanced at her.

“I doubt really you need that, Scully. We broke our own rules, almost got caught skinny dipping, and now you put on a towel.”

She shrugged coyly, eyeing Mulder. “Wanna join me for a shower? Wash some of this grime off, Mulder?”

He narrowed his eyes. “It’s still hot. What good would…” She arched an elegant eyebrow questioningly. “Oh. We can play lifeguard.”

“Who saves who?”

“We can take turns,” he grinned, taking her hand, and disappearing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
